Dawn of Sky
by Apollyon
Summary: CH 4 UPLOADED. A/U. No magic involved. In an unexpected turn of events, Syaoran's mother offered him something irresistable. Intrigued by his mother's proposition, Syaoran emerges into the light a new person to win a game played with hearts. S+S, R+R.
1. The Game

Alternate Universe. No magic involved.

Chapter 1: The Game

The fresh scent of autumn overwhelms her senses as she skates down the familiar street toward her destination. The start of the new school year as a freshman in high school excites her and frightens her at the same time. Living only a few blocks away, she could see the multi-storied building from her bedroom window. This school had only been built recently and she would be among the first freshmen to walk the path to earning her high school diploma.

_I can't wait to meet new people, although I wouldn't mind seeing some old faces as well._

Sakura entered into the school grounds and skated past many people like herself. She saw groups of old friends gathering as well as the occasional meeting between rivals and long-time couples. Passing by a cherry blossom tree, which was not in season and was not in full bloom, she noted mentally to make it her favorite spot under the tree for peace and quiet during lunch break. 

"Good morning, Sakura!" 

Turning her attention to the stairs near the entrance of the school building, Sakura sees her childhood friend Tomoyo happily waving at her. 

"Good morning, Tomoyo! Isn't this wonderful? I love the smell of autumn leaves in the morning. Don't you?" 

"Yes, yes...let's go! We need to pick up our schedule! You're fifteen minutes late!" 

Sakura sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Hoe...I thought you wouldn't notice if I tried to change the subject."

Shaking her head, "Tsk, tsk. You're a 'Spring' person, Sakura. You can't fool me."

The friends shared a laugh. Bending over to remove her skates, Sakura felt a familiar presence behind her.

_My day started great and now this..._

"What do _you _want, Li?" Sakura spat.

Li moved to Tomoeda several years before and has been a mystery to everyone. No one has ever seen Li outside of school and only the schools know where he even lives. Sakura dislikes men shadowed by darkness. Such men who would not reveal themselves tend to arouse her suspicions. Even though Sakura respects privacy, Li's elusiveness and aloof nature is too much. Taken aback by Sakura's words, Li removed the emotions from his voice.

"Why do you assume I _want _anything?"

Having removed her skates and changed shoes, she stood up and gazed into the eyes of her 'rival'. However, this 'rivalry' is one-sided. Li has never felt the need to prove himself to her. Why Sakura chose to compete with him is enigmatic to him. Oh sure, he made good marks in academics and did well in sports, but Sakura wasn't so bad herself. Li often pondered the basis behind all this tension between them.

"...Idiot"

Having said that, Sakura turned to Tomoyo and led her into the school building leaving a confused Syaoran to sort out his thoughts.

Li lived a life of solitude. After his father passed, his martial arts teacher acted as a father figure. As it is taught in martial arts, Li only relied in himself and his own strength. It has been several years since he last saw his mother.

Shrugging it off, he entered the school to start off the new fall semester.

_I knew I shouldn't try talking to people, especially her.__ They wouldn't understand._  
----  


"That was harsh, Sakura."

They had received their schedule from the counselor's office and were heading toward their first class. Luckily, it was a class that they both shared.

"What do you mean?"

"Li probably just wanted to say hello. You know, he has never talked to you or anyone else with the exception of school teachers until this year."

"That's his choice if he wants to be mute."

"Sakura, can't you be nicer to him?"

"Why should I? That perfect, little..." Unfortunately for Tomoyo, Sakura muttered that last part.

"Why not? Look, no one knows who Li really is. This could be your only chance to get to know him."

"Tomoyo, drop it. I don't want to get to know that brat. I bet he's just a rich snob who thinks he's better than the rest of us. I bet he thinks too highly himself to talk to the 'common' folks. What with his walk, the way he stands tall, well-mannered responses to authority, and the fact that he never has been seen outside of school or that he never eats lunch..."

Tomoyo eyes narrowed and looked at Sakura as if a sudden revelation had been revealed to her.

"I don't like it one bit, Tomoyo. He's up to something or he wouldn't be hiding in cloaks and daggers."

Tomoyo opened the door and Sakura entered first. They took their seats which had been pre-assigned alphabetically.

_Too bad Tomoyo sits in the front. Oh well, it can't be helped. On the plus side, I like my window seat._

The class was relatively small for its importance. English has never been a favorite subject among students and since it is first period, most students were sleepy. Of course, this isn't the only period of English, which would explain the small number in attendance.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, teacher!"  
----

Giggling as she left the classroom, Sakura met up with Tomoyo in the hall after second period for lunch.

"Math always makes me hungry. Let's eat outside today. I know a great spot."

Sakura's mind drifted back to the huge cherry blossom tree outside the building. They walked through the throngs of students and into the court yard where the tree resides. The school had an inside cafeteria, but she felt too good to spend her lunch break inside. Math hasn't been her best subject, but today she was proud of herself. She did great on the practice test the teacher gave in order to determine what they will need to focus on.

Walking up to the tree, Sakura and Tomoyo noticed a male figure huddled at the base of the tree. He was sitting with his knees drawn up and his arms crossed. His head bowed and leaned forward in a 'crying' position.

Coming closer, Sakura was surprised to see Li. Having heard their footsteps, Li had wiped his tears and now stood up to leave. He walked passed them without a word. Sakura's eyes soften in confusion. The mysterious Li has just became more mysterious than ever.  
----

Walking home alone as always, he moved in and out of the shadows. Due to his extensive training, he has been quite capable of evading surveillance. Li kept one eye watching his back as always. Li entered a grand building where he lives. Owning an apartment in the R'anna, Li only has one companion. Master Wei is both his martial arts teacher and legal guardian.

As Li was about to insert the key to unlock the door, his warrior senses warned him. A cold chill washed over him.

_Something's out of place._

Looking down where the floor meets the door, Li saw no light coming from the apartment.

_Even if Master Wei leaves, the light's always on._

With one swift motion, Li unlocked the door and fluidly rolled inside. Even in the total darkness, Li sensed the presence of the intruder and made an attempt to pre-emptively disarm the intruder. Sending the first of many failed punches, which were skillfully blocked, Li ended his attack with a spinning kick. However, his kick was countered in mid-air and he was sent tumbling down onto the carpeted floor.

Li heard a click and the lights turned on.

"M-mother!"

"My dearest one, I expected better from you. Wei, has Syaoran been slacking off?"

As if on cue, Wei emerges from the adjacent room.

"I'm afraid I am to blame for this, Yelan-sama."

Standing up and dusting himself, Li turned to Wei.

"W-hat's going on here?" Changing his gaze to his mother, "And what are _you _doing here!?"

"Is this any way to greet your mother, Syaoran?"

"I suppose not...I'll rephrase. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Temper, temper. I've come to offer you a chance to play a game with me."

"A game?" Intrigued, Syaoran pressed on. "What _sort _of game?" Li has always liked challenges. His mother may be up to no good, but that doesn't mean he would back down.

"A very rewarding game."

"I'm listening." Li was definitely interested. He hadn't played a 'game' with his mother for so long. If it's like the other games, he could use the prize, which he hoped to be money. He 'bought' his freedom from his mother playing the last game. Moving to Japan and living the heck away from her is the prize for winning the last game.

_This time maybe I buy a nice car if I win._


	2. The Rules

A/N: I have a feeling I'm missing something up here in the author's note. Oh well...

Chapter 2: The Rules

Syaoran Li has moved to Tomoeda several years before his freshman year in high school due to winning the last 'game' he played with his mother. Their relationship is a strange one. It has never been a mother-to-son relationship, but they still loved each other. Now, his mother has appeared in Japan and offered Syaoran another chance to win one more 'game'.  
--

"Alright, let's say, I do go through with this. What will I get?"

"Is the prize all you care about, Syaoran?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"..."

"Well? What is it, mother?"

"I believe this time I will reveal what you are playing for when you're finished, when I think you're finished."

"What!? You expect me to trust you?"

"Yes."

Li wavered then smirked. Surprises can be awfully fun. This could be the last time he will have fun and he might as well make the most of it.

"On one condition, _you _go back to Hong Kong. I don't want you breathing over my shoulders. I'll win for sure. Also, never _ever _come unannounced again."

An independent young man, Li felt he didn't need his mother. He has learned to do everything himself and he wanted to be free from his family.  
----

"Hi!"

"Good morning!"

"Are you ready for your second day of school, Sakura?"

Tomoyo has known Sakura since time immemorial. The two has always been seen together. They were the best of friends. They complement each other well. Whereas Sakura is cheery and lively, Tomoyo is calm and sedate. Sakura was dense as a kid, but now in her freshman year, she has learned to notice things. Things like boys giving her 'the looks'. It frustrated her because she wasn't interested. As for Tomoyo, who believed that Sakura could use a boyfriend, she has thrown every guy at Sakura's feet.

"Yup! I have a easy day. Chemistry, History, Computer Science, and PE. I know I'll have fun today!"

Today, the two friends have decided to walk to school together. Immersed in their conversation about shopping plans and fashionable clothes, Sakura accidentally bumps into someone. She falls backward and lands harshly on her butt.

"Ouch..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Sakura looks up only to see the last person she wanted to see at that moment. There stood Li with his hand extended. Sakura stands up without taking his hand and walks off with Tomoyo, who had watched the whole thing in amusement.  
----

"He scares me."

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"That's not a reason. Li's nice, Sakura. I've never seen him acted like this before."

"Exactly. Li has never acted like this before. I'm inclined that he's up to no good."

"Sakura, it could be that he's only trying to become more social. Give him a chance."

"I'll give him every chance to prove me right!"

Shaking her head, Tomoyo walked with Sakura into the school building. Just as they entered, the bell signaled the first period. They were cutting it very close.

"We're in the same class again."

"Yes, chemistry!"

"Sakura, don't blow up the lab like you did in eight grade!"

"I can't promise I won't."

Expecting to see only the teacher in the room, they were thoroughly surprised to see Li sitting near the window. His mind was million miles away. Sakura actually walked out of the classroom to check if she was in the correct room. She returned a moment learning that it is the correct room.

_Well, we are in the same grade. It's only natural that he's in one of my classes, but how the heck did he get here first? I left him at the sidewalk._

Sakura gazed intently at Li. She felt bad and took Tomoyo's advice to be nicer.

"Good morning."

Li sat still. His eyes still glued to the world outside the window. He didn't hear one word. He didn't even know they were in room.

_That jerk. He's not even responding._

The tardy bell rang and the remaining students poured in. Sakura took the third seat near the windows, which was one seat in front of Li. Unlike the English teacher, the chemistry teacher was quite lax. He had allowed the students to choose their seats. Tomoyo sat to the right of Sakura. The room was twice the size of the other rooms. The seats were position in the front of the room while all the lab equipments were in the back.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, teacher"

The whole class replied with the exception of Li. He was still out of it. The teacher decided that since this is their first day of the class, introductions were needed. He went through the class room row by row until he hit Li.

"Li...LI!"

"W-what? I'm sorry."

The class giggled and Li blushed embarrassingly.

:"Tell us a little about yourself."

Now, in the class, there were several classmates that were extremely interested. Sakura turned her head and looked at him waiting the 'usual'. Several of them has been going to the same school with Li a few years back and has been dying to know more about him. When school started, some teachers would do this 'intro' thing. Li usually just stated his name and 'man of few words' phrase. He usually just left it at that. This year, however, things were different.

"Oh, right. My name is Li Syaoran. I've moved to Japan from Hong Kong approximately 5 years ago. I live alone. Well...unless you consider my martial arts teacher who is my legal guardian. I have four sisters. I don't like them that much, but they're pretty nice........."

That was something no one had expected. Li had talked a storm about himself. To everyone, he's no longer a mystery. He has removed the cloak and revealed himself to everyone. The girls in the classroom sighed in admiration and whispered among themselves. The guys accepted Li as one of their own. Li's status rose to new heights with only a speech. Li's popularity with the girls increased with every smile. 

_Something's not right. This isn't him. This isn't the Li I know._

Sakura looked at Li intently, who had now finished with his introductions and sat down. He looked into her eyes and for a brief moment, she saw something mischievous about them. Li saw recognition in those emerald orbs and cursed himself. He had won the class.

_Most of them. That girl's very perceptive._

A stray thought, a stroke of genius, entered Li's mind suddenly.

_Wait a minute. What if...yes, I don't have to wait. I'll make my move now and end this game faster. And what's more...this will be some challenge._

He smirked in appreciation of his plan and he reveled in the thrill of the challenge.

"Let's begin our lesson. It's an easy assignment."

The teacher began with chapter one since the introductions were now over. Li and Sakura hadn't bothered to listen. Each of them had thoughts to sort out.  
----

The end of the second period means lunch break. As Sakura leaves history to meet up with Tomoyo, the image of Li at the cherry blossom tree refreshed her mind. Today's happenings flashed through her memory. Memories of her past encounters with Li came back to her in force. She doesn't understand why she remembers such things. However, all those hidden memories helped her reach a conclusion. Li is not what he seems.

_He has conflicting images of himself...why?_

Sakura met Tomoyo in the courtyard.

"Sakura, I have something to do first. Wait for me at the lunch spot."

"Okay. See you there."

With that, Tomoyo ran back into the building. Sakura went up to the cherry tree and sat down. Taking out her packed lunch, Sakura began to munch on the sandwich. Just as she was about to take a bite, Li's voice startled her.

"Beautiful, don't you think?"

Li's words were short but had greater implications than Sakura thought. He could have meant anything.

Sakura jumped up and looked for the source of the voice. The leaves rustled and Li dropped down from the tree. He gracefully landed behind Sakura. She gasped, turned around to face him, and cautiously stepped backward. Li stared hard into her eyes. His gaze burned deep into her mind. Not knowing what to do, she looked at him straight in the eyes. It wasn't the best of choice. Entranced by the fire in his eyes, Sakura stood in awe. Shaking her head vigorously, she broke free of his magic. Her gaze left his eyes to settle on a more 'secure' place. It wasn't the best of choice either. By sheer force of will, she moved on from his lips to his chest.

_Get a grip. He's a jerk. A liar. A hypocrite. People who lie about themselves are not to be trusted._

"What do _you _want?"

Li took a step forward, a step closer. In response, Sakura backed away. Li moved in again, but this time, Sakura backed into the tree. She was trapped. She looked into his eyes. Now at such a close distance, she saw herself in him and he in her.

His face was only several inches away from hers.

Her heart speeds up, but her conscious mind reminds her, warns her to be careful when dancing with wolves...

"Just you."

Then he kissed her. His lips met hers and the world around them disappeared for a few brief seconds. Sakura's mind screams and her heart unwilling pushed him away.

*SMACK*

The imprint of her hand appears on his cheek, but Li is still in a good mood. She had expected him to be mad or something else. She didn't expect him to look so good, so happy, ... so victorious.

He smirked.

He knew that Sakura almost gave in. He knew that this wouldn't be easy. He knew her to be very resilient. In the end, he _knew_ he had to _possess_ her. This wasn't a game anymore. He had felt something in that one stolen kiss.

_I will have her and no one else._

A/N: Now I know I'm suppose to say something in the footnotes. I see some authors do this. Hehe...look! it's a pencil! Bad pencil but ish all good. Use the pencil and review!  
__  
|_|  
|||||  
|||||  
\||/


	3. The Players

A/N: Looks like I have some explaining to do.

Reviewer sakura_smoothie: She really doesn't _hate_ him. In chapter one, she's suspicious of him because he is overly elusive and aloof, which is the Syaoran we know. In chapter 2, Sakura noticed how Syaoran has changed dramatically and didn't like it because he wasn't himself. She's paying quite a lot of attention to him *wink* *wink*

Umm...yeah....I'm not one for author's notes, so that's it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Players

Sakura's POV

_DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO HELL!_

It was the last day of the school week. The days after _that_ were normal to say the least. I still can't believe he did _that_ to me. What the heck is he planning? Why, he hasn't even talk to me since then.

I sighed. It was no use trying to understand Syaoran. In some ways, he still have that cloak of darkness around him. He is a puzzle waiting to be solved.

I can't waste time trying to solve a puzzle. I have school.

_Maybe he didn't like the kiss._

Not this again, I thought. It was around Thursday that I began thinking like that. My rational mind was becoming irrational as each day passed by without _contact._ Every waking moment and even in dreams, I relived _that_ over and over again. I even felt bad for slapping him at some time. He deserved it. I should've slapped him harder for doing this to me.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed once more. School...it's the only place I'll ever see him.

I walked to the closet and pulled out my uniform. At least, it was the last day of school week. I can't wait for the weekend.  
----

I don't have any classes with him today. He's only in my chemistry, computer science, and PE classes. Today, I have don't have any of those classes.

"Hi, Sakura!"

"Hi, Tomoyo!"

"Pennies for your thoughts?"

My friend Tomoyo has known me for a long time. There's not a single thing I can hide from her. When it comes to lying, I'm the worst. I never felt the need to lie so that skill is never polished.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about something. The week's been hectic."

"I'll bet. You look like haven't gotten any sleep lately. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm just tired. School work and all..."

Amazingly enough, I didn't stutter as much as I thought I would. I know if I told Tomoyo the truth, I'll never hear the end of it. Ever since fourth grade, Tomoyo has gone out of her way to set me up with guys. I couldn't tell her how I truly feel. That would only crush her spirit. Apparently, aside from videotaping and fashion designing, managing my love life is one of her 'joys'. Of course, she still respects my decision when I reject each and everyone of them.

"I see. Well, this weekend, get some sleep, and we'll go out shopping!"

"Okay!"  
----

My mouth was wide open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_What is he doing here?_

Feeling the need to reassure myself, I double-checked the room number and time. Yep. There was no mistaking it. This is the English classroom. This is first period. And that is Li Syaoran sitting one seat behind me. The alphabetical order of last names goes from Kinomoto to Li.

The teacher entered the classroom a couple of minutes after Tomoyo and I took our seats. It was still weird having Li sitting behind me. I could feel him watching me, but he never says anything.

The students piled in. They were all energetic today unlike the first Monday when they were all sleepy. The last day of the school week means the last day of torture. They were all ready to get this day over with. The tardy bell rang.

"Good morning, class. I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Li Syaoran. He changed period due to extra-curricular activities. Give a warm welcome to him in English."

"Nice to meet you, Li."

Li stood up from his seat and bowed to the class.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope we can become good friends."

I might be paranoid, but that sounds so fake. I looked at him and realized that it is. The glint in his eyes hasn't changed. He smiled and girls in the class (not me) swoon.

_C'mon. Don't you guys see it? Don't fall for that._

They fell for it. The guys were jealous now. Just the other day, they were the center of their attention. Now, they don't seem so sure of themselves anymore.

I looked over to Tomoyo and also sees her eyes glazed with adoration.

_Just great._

He took his seat and class began. I sat with my back to him the whole time, but I could feel that he was watching me. I feel...I feel...his hand playing with my skirt?

_What?!?!?_

I sat up straight. My eyes wide open.

_Did I...? Was that...?_

The desks weren't that far apart and he was doing it with his left hand. Remember about my window seat? He was using that side. No one in the class seemed to notice.

I felt uncomfortable. I wanted to scream out, but my voice left me. He didn't stop there. Feeling that he had his fun with the skirt, he ran a finger up the side of my rib and then suddenly stopped.

I turned around to look at him. Again, he smirked. That smirk pissed me off. I made a mental note to get revenge. This time, a slap won't do. It will be something much worse and much more painful.  
----

Sitting under the cherry tree, Tomoyo and I were eating our lunch. This have become our favorite spot to go at lunch break. We were in luck because no one else seemed to use this spot.

"How was math today, Sakura?"

"Mm-ufm."

"Don't talk when you're chewing. It's unbecoming of a lady."

Tomoyo laughed at me. I swallowed the last bit of my lunch and took a drink from the water bottle.

"Terrible."

"Terrible? What happen?"

"Well, the teacher called on me to answer a question and I didn't get it right."

That was only half true. The fact was that after English, I couldn't focus on anything else. The math teacher was very frustrated with me. She called on me several times before I snapped out of it. Actually, she was practically yelling my name. The whole class laughed at me. I never felt so embarrassed in my life.

"You'll do better next time. I know math isn't your best subject. If you need any help, you know you can ask me."

"Thanks, Tomoyo."

Yes, Tomoyo is the best friend a girl can have. She does everything with me. She's like a sister to me. If not a sister, then definitely family.

"Say, Sakura, do you want to go watch the soccer team's first practice today?"

"Huh? What?"

"The soccer team's first practice."

"I heard that part. Why? You like soccer?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why do we need to watch ... "

"Just come with me, please."

Tomoyo threw me a puppy dog look. She was my best friend. She always does something with me, for me. I suppose I need to act like a friend also.

"Okay, sure. Is it after school?"

"Yeah!"

"I need to let Touya know I'll be coming home late."

"Don't worry. I already took care of that!"

"What? How did you know I was going to say ... why, you manipulated me!"

She giggled and cleaned up. She said something about going back into school and making it to class early. I think she was just trying to avoid my death grip.  
----

Syaoran's POV

*UGH*

I panted as I took the last shot to tie up the game. The match between Team A and Team B was a close one. The score was now 1-1.

_These guys aren't bad._

While I had the advantage of speed and agility, these sophomores on the soccer team had strength. The bad thing is that they use that strength. I've never been overwhelmed before in soccer. This came as a shock. I had to change my tactics. I looked over to my teammates. Most them are tired already. The other team is in similar shape. They might be strong but they fatigue easily.

A brilliant idea came to me.

Kick-off. The game started again. I made my move against the center, who had the ball at the time. Just as I thought, he was tired and I was a lot faster. I stole the ball from him and made my drive toward the goal. The clock has only about 20 minutes left on the game. The defenders came up to me. I made them run for a while. I ran back and forth, left to right. For about 10 minutes, I had possession of the ball and wasn't actually getting closer to the goal. Seeing as how they were about to close in on me, I shot the ball back to one of my defenders. He was there to receive it. Going back on my side of the field, I signaled for him to pass me the ball again. He did so.

This time, I went for the goal. Driving past the center and the forwards, I was greeted by the defenders. However, by this time, they were all tired. All my footwork ten minutes before paid off. I managed to get past one of them with ease, but the other guy wasn't ready to give up just yet. Juggling the ball, I surprised him and made a play. I sent that ball flying as hard as I can toward the upper left corner of the goal.

The goalie made an attempt to block it, but the speed was just amazing. He missed by a few seconds or hundred milliseconds.

_YES!_

I pumped my arms in victory and my teammates congratulated with punches and slaps. The score was now 2-1 and only 3 minutes remained on the clock. Our victory was clear. No one can come back in three minutes.

I said that a little too soon. It is perhaps the most beautiful play I've ever seen. The other team regrouped and attacked. Led by the current captain of the team, they broke through our defenses. I'm only one man and only made a dent. My teammates couldn't do anything. We were unable to stop that final goal. The ball just narrowly passed under the goalie's legs before he could close them to block. I watched in amazement as the last shot went in. Our team kick-off but the buzzer rang some thirty seconds after that.

The coach called us to huddle up.

"Good job, guys. Great game. Hit the showers and go home. Li, Hong, I want to see you in my office after you're done."

I walked up to the captain and congratulate him on that game-tying goal.

"That was incredible, Hong."

"You're not bad yourself, Li. You forgot something though. Soccer is a team sport."

I understood. I might have scored two goals, but it was nothing compared to Hong's last goal. I stalked toward the showers, but not before I saw Sakura and her friend at the benches. There were a few other girls also. Some of them have came to watch their boyfriends played.

_So, she saw the whole game?_

I smirked in triumph. I have already finished half the game my mother set out to challenge me. She seriously believed that I couldn't be social. I showed her. I know what it takes to be popular. All I had to do was smile here, talk there, and laugh here. Ha! The girls can't resist me and the guys look up to me now. After I win this game with mother, I can go back to the way I was. It was so much better when I didn't have to talk or pay attention to anyone else. It's so tedious listening to these girls and their complaints. The guys have nothing better to talk about. It always start with cars and girls.

I took off my shirt and wiped my sweat. I heard some of the girls sighed. I knew that. That's why I did it. They were so easy to manipulate. I looked over to Sakura and saw that she was, indeed, staring at me. She didn't know that I know though.

I know she still hates me for that incident in eight grade. I thought it would be funny to pull a prank on her in the chemistry lab. As it turned out, she didn't know anymore about chemistry than I knew about Japanese at the time. In the end, she was covered in smoke and wasn't the prettiest thing in the school. She knew I had tampered with the solutions. What bothered me was that she didn't report it. She just chose to dislike me then.

I took a quick shower and went in the coach's office. I knew what was coming. People are so predictable.  
----

I was walking home. However, these days I rarely look over my shoulders anymore. I already told them some things about myself. I could careless now. Most of the things I said were true...to some extent. By chance, I happened to walk by the park. I usually just go straight to my apartment, but today some unknown force has guided me to this place.

From behind, I saw Sakura sitting on the swing alone.

_Where's her friend? What's she doing here alone?_

I could have left it at that. I could have continued on my way and forget the forlorn look on her face.

_Damn it._

I couldn't. I couldn't just leave her there. She was sad and I wanted...I wanted...I wanted to comfort her. I didn't know what was going anymore.

_I'm in control of my emotions. I'm in control of myself. I'm the player not the other way around._

I tried to rationalize myself by stating that what I was about to do simply might have been part of the plan. It wasn't. This was completely spontaneous.

I came up from behind and hugged her. Her reaction was expected.

She jumped up and out of my embrace. Her green eyes came to life as she recognized me.

"W-what d-do you want?"

I noticed the way she stuttered her question. She was really surprised. She was also afraid. It was as if she didn't trust herself with me. I hid a smile of satisfaction. Sakura was like a cornered mouse. I should have paid attention to that proverb: that the cornered mouse bites back.

"Is that all you can say to me?"

"No, leave me alone."

"You don't mean that."

I moved in closer and she backed away. I kept my eyes on her. Her eyes were frantically searching for an escape. At last, I backed her into the slide. When she backed into the cold metal of the slide, she jumped forward. I caught her in my arms and pinned her down on the slanted slide. She was breathing heavily. My adrenaline rushed. It's not like the soccer game. It was different but intoxicating nonetheless.

I went in for the kill. I didn't do it gentle like last time. This time I kissed her with force. She was too shock to respond. I didn't mind. She was slowly caving in. I could feel it. I asked for entrance. My tongue prodded at her, but she still resisted me. I had to move on. I brought up my free hand and caressed her on the side of her rib under her clothes. She stirred in surprise and the next thing I know, I went down like a brick.

"Ughhgg"

"You ass! Don't come near me again or next time you'll need surgery!"

I saw her feet walked off in the direction of her house.

_Damn, the price I pay...she kneed me in my crotch!_

I was on the ground for some time before my breathing returned to normal. I went home to think things over. Maybe I underestimated her. Any more of this and I'll ...  
----

Far away in the comforts of her house, Yelan Li pondered over the lastest development. She might have left Syaoran alone. She might be in Hong Kong, but she has eyes everywhere. One of her trusted worker has been observing her beloved son and has been reporting back to her.

Yelan's POV

I looked over the report and smiled in satisfaction. I knew when I approached Syaoran with a game, he'd accept. He's always one for challenges.

I wanted him to have some fun in his life before I drag him into the cruel world of business. He already lost his childhood. I can't have him waste away as a hermit during his teen years.

From the beginning, I knew that the challenge wasn't really difficult. Syaoran's a handsome young man and quite thoughtful. He doesn't understand why I chose this challenge though. When I had approached him with the idea, he seemed sure of himself. He still has that air of confidence and arrogance. He never wanted friends, never wanted to depend on people, never wanted to trust anyone else after my love's death. I hope that this challenge will teach him that he can't go on living as if he's the only one.

Perusing over the report, I saw that Syaoran has already finished half of the requirements. He has become popular in his school in a matter of days. He was not so obscured anymore. I originally intended that he make himself socially active by challenging him to become 'sweet' with the ladies and 'cool' with guys, but I thought it over and concluded that he needs love in his life. I asked him to bring home a girl.

Looking over at the images of the 'target' he has chosen, I began having second thoughts. The girl was truly beautiful. She looked truly innocent, a face of perfect beauty.

_Syaoran might hurt her unknowingly._

I bit my lip. I didn't want something terrible to happen to that beautiful girl.

_What should I do about this?_

A wonderful idea came to me. Syaoran might not like it, but this is my game. I make the rules and I decide the winner.

A/N: Damn! Three chapters in three days! Somebody congratulate me on that! Aha! Ascii pen and ink! Use it and review

(`/\  
`=\/\  
`=\/\  
`=\/  
_\___  
) (  
( INK )  
\___/

Okay, I swear it looked so good in notepad. This thing just screws up the formatting.


	4. The Seventh Day: Ice Cream Incident

Chapter 4: The Seventh Day: Ice Cream Incident

Sunday. It is the day of rest and relaxation. God rested on the seventh day when He created the world. It is a day for reflections and a day for families to get together. It is a day like none other as Sakura will soon find out.

Her day began as usual. Having slept in a little, she woke up around 9:00 am. Sakura have slept most of the day on Saturday to regain her strength for today's shopping spree with her best friend.

She was feeling fine. All is right in the world. All except that unknown craving for something, someone. She couldn't put her mind to it. She didn't recognize the feeling of need. She never felt that before and it was getting worse. It seemed only to grow stronger and stronger as time went on. Sakura wasn't sure of anything anymore. It was true. She couldn't trust herself. She couldn't even hypothesize the cause of this feeling except that it had something to do with Syaoran Li.

Syaoran Li. The boy who dared to kiss her. Not once but twice!  
----

Syaoran's POV

_Damn! Damn! Damn!!!_

"ARGHHH!!!" *THUD*

I was mad. No. Mad is understatement. I was furious! How could she do this to me? Didn't I tell her to not interfere?

At the time, I was training by myself when Wei brought me the message. It simply stated that I need to return to Hong Kong by Monday for a week.

_What the hell does she want now?_

I didn't take the news well. Leaving for a week would ruin any progress I might have made. As evidence of my anger, the punching bag laid on the floor mat. Done with my morning exercise, I decided a cold shower might do me good. If martial arts couldn't help me control my emotions, temperature might. I took my shirt off and wiped my sweat, then went to take a shower. I stayed in the shower for a long time to think while freezing water washed over me.

_I could possibly salvage whatever when I return. A week? That's too long. She might have forgotten me then. I need to make her want me, need me ... remember me..._

I smirked. All I have to do is win Sakura's heart before I go to Hong Kong on Monday's flight. Today is not yet lost.

After showering I ate my breakfast in silence with Wei. Wei rarely talked, but when he does, it is wise to listen. The man is a fountain of knowledge. He had tutored me from childhood and I am the man today partly thanks to him. Besides mother, he is perhaps the only person I truly respect.

"I will be out all day today."

"Will you return for dinner, Master Li?"

"Would you stop calling me that? I don't like it. In answer to your question, I don't know. I might eat out."

"You will enjoy the last few moments of your youthful freedom before going back. I understand. Don't stay out too late."

"I can't promise I won't." I smiled at the old man. He was very perceptive. 'Don't stay out too late.' That's something any dad would say to his daughter/son going out on a date.

_Well...let's get this day started. I have a date with destiny._  
----

I checked my watch. The time read 8:40, which is still early for some people. I walked around a bit knowing not exactly where it will take me. Sunday was slow. Not too many people. The streets weren't crowded with cars and noise like on weekdays. The air actually smelled cleaner!

At that point in time, my wanderings have led me to a known ice cream shop. I have stopped here a few times. They make some of the best chocolate ice cream in town. Good thing that it's open on Sundays. At such an early time too! The sign said that it had been opened since 7:00. Business waits for no one.

I walked inside and the bell chimed to make note of my entrance. The waiter/shop owner looked at me and went back to his work of cleaning the tables. He had his apron, his cleaning towel. A typical waiter.

"How can I help you, young man?"

"Chocolate milkshake and a secluded table." I didn't want a brain freeze just yet. Besides...milk is good for you right?

"Haha. You always have to have 'a secluded table' every time you come here. Why is that, Li? Hehe"

The shop owner was a cheery man. He was nice to his customers. He was always willing to serve anyone and was usually found to give more ice cream.

"And you always ask the same question. Why is that?"

"Hehe" He raised his hand in defeat. "You got me there."

There was no other customers at 8:40, so I took a seat to the far in the back. His place was L-shaped and the seat in the corner was pretty secluded. You wouldn't unless you were really paying attention.

"Here you go. Enjoy your milkshake."

After a while, I saw Sakura walking by the place with her friend through the window. She seemed to notice me, but gave no recognition. My blood boiled.

_How dare her!_

The bell chimed.

_Huh?_

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan"

_She's a regular customer?_

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"What can I do for you?"

That was her voice. She entered because of me? I smiled. I ducked out from view hoping to entice her curiosity. Indeed it did. I could feel her eyes searching for me. I could sense her confused.

"Any customers beside us?"

The owner looked at my table and didn't see anyone. Sakura looked in direction also.

"No. It's been a slow morning."

_Why?_ _He's lying? What is this owner up to? He's helping me._

"Oh"

She sounded a little disappointed and really unsure of herself. She might have thought that she was hallucinating when she saw me. I made a small noise and that caught her attention. Tomoyo's ears were perked as well.

"Oh, I'm going to use the facilities. Be right back, Tomoyo."

I heard her footsteps coming toward the back away from the owner and her friend. It so happened that the facilities were situated in the back, but could that be the reason why she's coming? I didn't think so. Soon, she was out of view from her friend and the owner. She would see me any moment now walking by the table because I was laying on the semi-circular restaurant-style seat.

She did see me. She did stop.

I smiled and pulled her down on top of me. She didn't seem to resist too much. I was surprised she didn't make any noise. It was as if she had expected it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. The taste of cherry entered my mind as I prolonged our kiss. It was really surprising when I found that she was trying to enter me. Her tongue was asking for entrance and so I allowed it. It didn't last long as she was now conscious of her actions. It was also due to her lack of breath. She sat up with her legs straddling my hip. Her eyes were wide open and she looked like she was about to scream.

"I-I--I..."

"Where are you going?"

"Mall"

"I'll see you there."

I smiled at her. It was really my first time smiling at a girl so honestly.

She got off and walked back to her friend.

_Maybe I underestimated myself. She's already fallen. A little confused but I think I can clear that._

Smiling at the thought of kissing her again, I finished the rest of my milkshake. I thought of touching her here and there. I thought about her reactions. Would they be favorable like now? A new, unfamiliar feeling sauntered in my mind, but I quickly suppressed it. Martial arts is great...discipline is great...

_I'll see when I'll get to the mall._


End file.
